the hungry snorlax
by pinecat
Summary: Snorlax can't find anything to eat, can aipom help?


**Random story I thought up when I was playing pokemon, don't be haters~**

One day there was a snorlax leaning against a tree in the forest. The snorlax was bored and hungry, very very hungry.

But then he thought, "hmmm don't trees have berries? Yes they do!" So snorlax peered into the tree behind him, only to discover this tree had no berries.

Sighing the snorlax finally decided to get up and look for a tree that did have berries. Once up the snorlax lazily looked around and began its search for the berries, that he hope were near.

A couple hours later the poor snorlax had still found nothing, only more and more berry less trees.

At this point the snorlax wanted to give up and take a nap, but his stomach wouldn't shut up.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice above snorlax's head. Surprised, the snorlax looked up and saw a purple tail with what looked like a human hand at the end of it.

Curious, the snorlax pulled on the tail and out popped a rather happy looking aipom. The aipom was the tallest snorlax had ever seen and it's eyes were a very odd colored green.

"Hiya snory!" chirped the excited aipom. "Hi?" replied the hungry snorlax, now releasing the aipom's tail and setting him on the ground.

"Umm I don't mean to be rude but I'm kinda busy and need to go so bye!" snorlax said, before turning around and walking away.

"Where ya going?" asked aipom as he suddenly hung from a branch in front of snorlax. Snorlax slightly wondered how the aipom got into the tree so quickly, more importantly why did the aipom want to know where he was going!

"Ummm I'm trying to find some berries to eat…" came snorlax's slow reply. "Berries! You're looking for berries! Dude I know where there are soo many berries!" "Really!" cried snorlax, "Yeah, just follow me and I'll show up where whole bunch is!" He couldn't believe it, he could finally get something to eat! But wait, he didn't even know this pokemon! It could be tricking him into something, but he was so hungry! In the end, snorlax's hungry won and he went with the aipom.

After a couple minutes past of just walking (more like swinging from branches for aipom) snorlax decided to speak. "hey umm dude, what is your name?"

"My name is Melon! What is yours?" At this the snorlax blushed slightly and stuttered out, "I don't wanna say…."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" laughed Melon. "ugh fine, it's…" "What was that? I'm sorry, i didn't hear you." said Melon.

Snorlax said again "I said my name's…." "Once more please!" snorted Melon

"FINE! MY NAME IS WUBBLE!" shouted the snorlax. At this, Melon burst into laughter, almost falling out of the tree at the same time. "Oh my god, really?" Melon gasped out between laughing.

Wubble, trying not to go on a rampage, gritted out a yes. "oh that's hilarious, but don't be ashamed! At least you'll make people happy to say it!"

"I guess…" sighed Wubble. "Anyway how much farther is this place? I don't wanna have to keep making small talk." "Don't worry! I'm sure it's close now!" said Melon.

II2 hours laterII

Wubble was out of breath and really really tired, how far was this place? "Hey Melon, are you *cough cough* sure you know where you're going?" panted Wubble. Melon stopped for a second, to let Wubble catch up.

"Yeah it's just over this hill!" came his happy reply. 'Ugh this thing better not be lying to me!' thought Wubble as he crawled up the hill, to tired to walk. "Ok stop!" shouted Melon, just as Wubble got to the top.

Melon said, "Are you ready to eat your heart out Wubble?" "Yes!" Wubble staggered out between huffs. "Alright, but first close your eyes!", Wubble did, "now walk forward and count to ten." Again Wubble did.

"Ok now open your eyes!" demanded Melon. Wubble did again did as told and what he saw before him almost made him want to cry!

All Wubble could see for miles were huge fields of….!

_**Muhahahahaha! **

**For who ever, if anyone, reads this Wubble saw whatever you want him to see!**

***some one from the audience throws a chair* **

***dodges and hides behind a wall***

**Thanks for reading! Good night/morning/afternoon**


End file.
